HaruRin Crackfic
by slothywuvvlesyeeeew
Summary: There once was a black-haired little boy who swore he'd only love his water. However...
1. Chapter 1

HaruRin Crackfic Part 1

There once was a little boy who had a crush on water. Every night he would sneak into the public pool. And fondle it. And fondle it. And _fondle_ it.

"Hey Haru-chan! You still sneaking into the pool at night?" his green-haired best friend would ask him as they walked to school together.

"What's it to you."

"Oh,sorry. I didn't mean to pry," the green-haired little boy smiled sheepishly.

"Good," the black-haired little boy replied coldly.

And the two little boys walked the rest of the way to school together continuing their conversation. After school they went to the swimming club where they would meet with the irritating red-haired kid who thought he was a vampire and that annoying blonde underclassman who had freakishly huge and abnormally-colored hamster eyes. It was the same as always: The same dumb people with the same dumb happy expressions on their faces doing the same dumb routines every single day. And they actually _enjoyed_ it.

The green-haired little boy thought his friend was sexy. But that was a secret he would keep until he decided to grow up into a big buff dude with abs. Of course even when the time came the black-haired little boy would think nothing of it. The only one _he_ thought was sexy was that vast expanse of cold, sparkly, beautiful liquid that cradled his body as he moved smoothly and rapidly through its depths. And his opinion would forever remain the same, unchanging and unwavering. Ever since the day his parents gave him his first bath, he _knew_. It was love at first splash. _So calm, so smooth, so beautiful and captivating._ Its beauty was far more magnificent than any creature he had ever laid eyes upon. And even as a 13-year old kid, he still wished to become one with it and embrace its unfathomable beauty. Nothing in the world meant more to him. Which is exactly why he would not let that stuck-up red-haired brat get in the way of their relationship. He was always trying to compete with the black-haired boy and it really pissed him off. The black-haired boy wanted the water to become his and his alone. It was bad enough having to share with the blonde chipmunk and that green-haired guy who called himself his "best friend," let alone sharing it with a lesser fool like _him_. _He_ was always showing off all the while making that ever-so annoying vampire smile with his pointy teeth. What was his deal anyway? Why should he even be allowed near the pool's surface? That's what the black-haired boy would like to know.

First he transfers to their school. As it weren't a bad enough with both the black-haired kid _and_ his green-haired buddy being stuck with girly names. Now that red-haired kid who _also_ had a girly name had to join them. And now even more people would whisper weird things about them. And on top of all that he joins the swim club. Then he decides to force himself into _their_ team and make them swim in relays with _him_.

All he ever did was boss his teammates around and make them practice with him. The black-haired little boy couldn't even fully acknowledge the red-haired little boy as a human let alone what that green-haired kid would call "friend." However the green-haired boy and the little blonde boy approved of him so he kept quiet. Then one day everything suddenly changed. The day the black-haired little boy's life would change forever. The day the red-haired little boy left him behind.

With little to no notice the red-haired little boy explained to the other three that he would be leaving them behind to go overseas. _WHAT THE F*** IS THIS SHIT?!_ the black-haired little boy pondered angry and confusedly. This was the red-haired vampire kid they were talking about. He did _everything_ to show off. He always had to make sure that everyone knew that he was the best and nothing but the best. So why now? After all that he's just going to leave them? After all that boasting and training and...hard work? Of course the black-haired boy despised his presence, but still. This was too sudden, too unnatural. Yes, he despised him. He should be _glad_ he's off the team...so why? Why does he feel so angry? This is what he wanted isn't it?

The red-haired boy says he wants to train to be in the Olympics. _The Olympics? __**Nobody's**__good enough to get into the Olympics._ But of course the black-haired little boy stays silent and impatiently listens to what the red-haired little boy has to say. He watches as the boy goes. He just stands there as a gentle breeze flows through his ashen hair. And he stares after him with that usual blank emotionless expression on his face. As the cherry blossoms silently fall to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

HaruRin Crackfic Part 2

The black-haired little boy suddenly felt empty, as if his beloved water had left his soul and body behind and rejected him. However that was not true. That could never be true. The water welcomed the child's presence as much as he returned its affections. But there was definitely something strange going on here. Something he couldn't quite put the tip of his tongue on. All he _did _know was that his mind was filled with endless thoughts of the red-haired little boy.

"_Why don't you love me anymore, Haruka_?" the water whispers to him in an unusually ominous voice.

"Wh-what?! Of course I love you! I've always loved you. And only you...forever. I promise."

"_Liar. Quit lying to me Haruka. I know __**all **__your secrets. Don't try to hide it from me. I am after all a part of you just as you are of me. We made the pact remember_?"

"W-what are you talking about? Why would I ever lie to you..."

"_Oh, how naive we are. You haven't even realized it yourself_" the water giggled.

"What?"

"_You're in love with that red-haired freak_."

"Huh?! N-no! I love _you_! Only you!" The black haired little boy struggled painfully as the water's icy cold tentacles clutched at his throat.

"...ruka... Haruka!"

The black-haired boy's vision slowly returned to him as conciousness took over his body.

"Haruka! Haruka!" The green-haired little boy shouted shaking the black-haired boy like a ragdoll. "Oh thank goodness. You're alive, Haru!" The green little boy made a sigh of relief.

"Of course I'm alive you idiot. What happened?"

"You fell asleep in the pool again." Apparently the green-haired little boy had been stalking the black-haired little boy when he went to the pool at night and just so happened to be there when he was about to drown.

So it was just a dream huh? _Damn_. The black-haired little boy was kind of hoping that the water would give some hot S and M action to his small defenseless body. But what was all that nonsense about the red-haired brat? He isn't seriously still worrying about him now that he's gone, is he? Why should the black-haired little boy be concerned about what happens to _him_? However every thought ultimately came back to _him_ in the end. Everything reminded the black-haired boy of _him_. That empty desk at the back of the classroom, the cherry blossoms, the icy-cold taste of the winter air, ieverything/i. Little by little the black-haired boy was starting to understand why the water wanted to strangle him so badly. After about a month of the red-haired boy's absence the black-haired boy decided he must face the dreadful truth. He _missed _him. Life was less _fun_ without him. How in hell that was possible the black-haired boy couldn't say.

About a year had passed since the red-haired boy had traveled abroad. The black-haired little boy knew now for a fact. That empty feeling inside his chest would not go away until he saw the red-haired boy. If for one day, just one day that ugly vampire kid came back would this stupid feeling weighing him down go away? Would the water finally be able to accept his true feelings after that? All he could do was wonder as he walked through the snow-laden ground on his way home from school. Suddenly a flash of red appeared before his line of vision and he froze in his tracks. _No, it couldn't be_. The black-haired little boy stood completely still for a moment, shocked, taking in the scene before him. He slowly approached the red-haired little boy to make sure it was really him. The red haired little boy wore that familiar beautiful smile on his face. "Rin..." the black haired boy was stunned speechless and couldn't move either of his legs.

"_Hey, Haru. Let's swim together_."

All of a sudden the black-haired little boy's heart flared up with a burning passion to fight. This was his final chance. The red-haired little boy challenged him to a race and he quickly accepted it. The black-haired boy was sure the red-haired little boy would start making a huge deal over how he won later but that didn't matter right now. All that mattered in that moment in time was that the two were reunited. That emptiness that had been swelling up in the black-haired little boy's chest was finally gone and he felt more _alive_ than usual. After this would things go back to normal?

So the two little boys went to the pool and raced eachother. However the first to lift his head above the water was not the red-haired little boy but none other than the black-haired boy himself. Suddenly the red-haired little boy's face became sullen.

"Rin? ...Rin!"

"...Haru. You won."

"Rin! What's wrong?"

The black-haired boy felt a twinge of pain seeing the red-haired little boy in such a condition. He barely ever felt pain let alone for someone other than himself. _Especially_ the red-haired little boy. Out of nowhere the red-haired little boy grabbed the black-haired little boy, pulled him in close, and planted a tender but passionate kiss on the black-haired little boy's cheek. "R-rin..." a slight blushed filled his face and for but a moment the black-haired little boy forgot about the grudge he held against the red-haired kid.

"Good...job...Haru..ka.." the red-haired little boy muttered in an inaudible voice that was barely even a whisper.

But before the black-haired boy had a chance to say anything back the red-haired little boy ran off without even saying goodbye. He was..._crying_. That was the day the black-haired little boy started to question his hydrosexuality.


	3. Chapter 3

HaruRin Crackfic Part 3

Every day since the red-haired little boy left again, the black-haired little boy waited, hoping that maybe if he waited long and stayed patient the red-haired boy would return once again. However days, months, years passed. And every single day he waited, with but a thin strand of hope. He wanted to know what he did wrong. Why the red-haired little boy ran away from him...and didn't come back. It had to have been his fault. Why else would the other boy just leave him without even saying a proper goodbye to the black-haired little boy. They iwere/i friends after all. Or at least the black-haired little boy was the red-haired little boy's friend if not the other way around. But he was slowly starting to accept the boy little by little. Despite the deep hatred he once held for the red-haired little boy, the black-haired little boy started feeling guilty about whatever he had done. Was it because the other boy had lost? After a year of waiting the black-haired little boy decided to accept the fact that the red-haired little boy was gone. And he would not be returning this time. Sometimes he wished he hadn't let the red-haired little boy go so easily. If he had had the power to stop him perhaps his heart wouldn't feel so heavy right now. However, as the years passed and the black-haired little boy started growing up he quickly forgot about the red-haired little boy and regained the water's trust. But even if he had pushed the thoughts of the other boy to the back of his mind that did not take away the fact that that hollow feeling still lingered somewhere deep within his heart.

Four years had passed since the red-haired boy had separated from the black-haired boy. The black-haired boy was now a second year in high school with the green-haired boy still tagging along with him to school and following him everywhere he went. The black-haired boy had grown accustomed to this pattern over the years and eventually accepted the fact that he was stuck with him. He did not mind however, even though the green-haired boy constantly worried about his well-being and interfered with all of his daily activities. The green-haired guy often broke into the black-haired boy's house to disrupt him during his breakfast and walk him to school. The black-haired boy didn't ineed/i to be walked to school everyday. He wasn't the green-haired boy's dog. However, he understood that he was more to the green-haired boy than just a playmate that he liked to follow around all day so he kept quiet and let the green-haired boy have his fun while it lasted. Besides he was a good guy after all and he idid/i keep a fair distance when absolutely necessary. However there was more to the green-haired boy than what met the eye. At times he would be able to use his stalkerish instincts to gain telepathic abilities and hear all of the black-haired boy's thoughts, even repeating them aloud at times. This annoyed the black-haired boy to no end, but he had to put up with it in order to ensure his friend stayed happy.

On the first day of school they had run into the sugar-high blonde-haired boy from their old swim club. Over the years his eyes had shrunk to properly fit his face, but were still as bright and cheerful as ever. Upon hearing that the old swim club from their childhood would be torn down, memories started flowing back to the black-haired boy. The water, the love he shared with it, his "iwet/i" dream,but most of all the memories of the red-haired boy and the time they had shared together. The haunting memory of the day the red-haired boy ran away, the sight of shiny tears staining his pathetic face, the "ireward/i" he had given the black-haired boy for winning... The black-haired boy still wasn't sure how he felt about that last thing. It had all happened so suddenly but ended so abruptly without proper time for him to react. That and the fact that he had to worry about staying on the water's good side at all times. The black-haired boy pulled himself together and sorted out his thoughts.

The blonde-haired boy decided they should all sneak into the pool at night and the black-haired boy was immediately reminded of all the times he secretly visited it as a kid and never got caught, until his parents finally got suspicious and figured out he was secretly sneaking out of the house every night.

Once they arrived at the pool the black-haired boy was expecting to just grab that ithing they were looking for/i and then go home so he could sit in his bathtub for hours and spend some sexy time with his beloved. However to the boys's surprise they were not alone. Out of the dark hallway a shadowy figure approached them. As it got closer the black-haired boy immediately recognized who it was. iThe red-haired boy! He was back?/i All of a sudden the red-haired boy started spitting a few biting remarks at the black-haired boy. Upon the sight of the red-haired boy letting open his mouth to speak the blacked-haired boy realized something. The red-haired boy's mouth was filled with pointy teeth. So his pointy teeth were ireal/i, after all. Well that explained a lot. All this time the black-haired boy had thought that the red-haired boy had ifake fangs/i and was pretending to be a vampire in order to look cool. iAnd/i pick up girls.

After the two threw some meaningless chit-chat back and forth for a bit the red-haired guy threw ithat thing they were looking for/i to the side and left it for the others to take; giving off strange vibes to the black-haired boy. He was amazed at how drastically the red-haired guy's character had changed over the past 4 years. However, this was not as much a surprise to him as it was a reminder of the fault he had committed. Even if he hadn't even realized what that fault was. However he could not blame the red-haired boy for walking away. He had never really thought of him as a friend anyway. And even now when he was finally starting to accept him more as a person he wouldn't be surprised if the red-haired boy had grown to hate him. Just as the black-haired boy used to hate ihim/i... maybe even more.

After the two boys finished their meaningless chatter the red-haired boy challenged the black-haired boy to a race. So the two boys went to the pool and were about to dive in when the green-haired boy ever-so frantically warned them to stop but to no avail. Fortunately they realized the pool had been emptied of its beautiful water before they both broke all their bones.

The blonde-haired boy however, had been secretly anticipating the moment the two boys would jump right in without even realizing the peril that lurked before them.

The boys decided to start a swim club since they had nothing better to do with their lives. iAnd/i so that they could see the red-haired boy and admire his sexy body some more. Though that mostly applied to the black-haired boy and his newly-acquired guilty pleasure: ithe red-haired boy himself/i. Or at least thats what he iliked/i to call it. It didn't make much else sense why the red-haired boy invaded his thoughts at every possible opportunity. At first the black-haired boy bluntly refused to be a part of the swim club but couldn't resist the temptation when the green-haired boy reminded him he would be able to touch and caress his beautiful water in broad daylight. His beloved water whose trust he'd worked so hard to gain back after the red-haired boy had left. He would finally be able to make more precious memories with it and regularly dedicate a small portion of his day to it. He never wanted to leave its side again. He knew he couldn't stay with it forever, but that would not stop him from coming back and visiting it everyday.

The second day of school the blonde-haired boy and green-haired boy coincidentally bumped into the red-haired boy's red-haired sister who secretly gossiped to them about her brother's school location without getting his permission first. They then met up with the black-haired boy and this time they all decided to sneak into that school's pool. Sneaking into a pool two days in a row. The black-haired boy could not just simply turn down the opportunity, lest this pool turned out to be empty too.

As soon as they arrived the black-haired boy ripped his clothes clean off his body and fell right into his lover's arms as he dived gracefully into the pool hoping the water would catch him in its sweet embrace. "ITS NAKED TIME," The blonde-haired boy shouted in his usual energetic happy-go-lucky voice as he ripped off his pants and jumped in the pool butt-naked showing off his cute little ass to the green-haired boy in the process. And then he "iaccidentally/i" dragged the green-haired boy in with him. And they all had fun together and swam happily ever after~

iThat is until the red-haired boy decided to show up and ruin their fun/i. Gosh, red-haired boy. Get a life, like seriously. After the red-haired boy confronted them acting haughty as ever, him and the black-haired boy decided to continue their race. i For real this time/i. Unlike last night's miserable April Fool's joke of a race. This is what both of them wanted, or so the iblack-haired boy/i thought. He felt somewhat at ease knowing that the red-haired boy was close by again and glided through the water smoothly as always, though a bit more calm than usual. The end result of the race was undeniably the red-haired boy's win this time. However the red-haired boy wasn't completely satisfied with winning alone. There was something more that he selfishly desired. Something that maybe he just couldn't achieve. And that frustrated him more than anything in the world. iNo matter how good he was and no matter how much better he got would it ever make a difference?/i he always wondered. No matter how hard he tried and no matter how much effort he put in would he ever be good enough? Good enough to attain that one thing he desired most?

The red-haired girl decided to join the swim team in order for the boys to get it approved as a club. And so that she could gossip to her brother about his friend's private lives while she stared at their big sparkly abs that dazzled even more once they hit water. The black-haired boy openly approved of her due to the fact that she was blood-related to the red-haired boy. However, even with the red-haired girl, the boys still needed one more member since she refused to actually swim with them.

The black-haired boy's attempt at recruiting teammates failed however and so the blonde-haired boy decided to help him out, secretly picking up on the black-haired boy's itrue motives/i. So in an attempt to annoy him into joining the swim club the blonde-haired boy decided to start stalking one of his classmates on a daily basis. iBut not just any classmate/i. The one the blonde-haired boy had ihis/i eyes on was that overly-serious-looking blue-haired glasses guy who he iknew/i was hiding some sweet abs under that school uniform of his. iNow all the blonde-haired boy had to do was get him to take off his shirt/i. This was going to be fun. iReal fun/i.

"Hey Rei-chan! Rei-chan! Hey! Heeey! Rei-chaaaaannnn!" The blonde-haired boy would repeat over and over again trying annoy the hell out of, and catch the glasses guy's attention at the same time.

"What is it? And don't add 'chan' to my name. We're not friends." the blue-haired boy had decided that if he didn't respond sooner or later he'd inever/i get that ever-so-annoying blonde-haired boy to shut up and gave in quite easily.

"Oh but we iwill/i be," the blonde-haired boy replied mischievously, as he moved in closer to the glasses guy.

This made the glasses boy uncomfortable causing him to walk farther away from the blonde-haired boy increasing their distance. However the blonde-haired boy wasn't one to give up that easily and he continued to move in closer to the blue-haired boy, making him feel even more uncomfortable even if it did not show on his face. iHeh. The blonde-haired boy had him right where he wanted him now/i.

Finally the blue-haired boy uttered out the words,"Why do you want me to join your swim club so badly anyway?"

"Oh nothing much, except for the fact that iyou have a girly name/i," the words slid devilishly off the blonde-boy's tongue.

"What kind of a reason is that?"

iGotcha/i.

"Aaaand I like you. Do you like ime/i Rei-chan? I like iyooooouuu/i," the blonde-haired boy replied in a teasing manner, showing off his usual bright and cheery smile.

Soon enough the blue-haired boy was manipulated into joining the swim club by the blonde-haired boy and his "iadorable eyes/i." However the glasses boy would not do anything that he considered to be unbeautiful. Beauty was everything after all. Who could argue with that? This was the reason the blonde-haired boy had suspected that the blue-haired guy would not give the pool a try, even though he had already claimed that the black-haired boy's swimming iwas/i in fact beautiful. So when the time finally came that the glasses guy was forced into swimming not one of the boys had expected to witness instead, ithe magnificent belly flop of doom/i. The black-haired boy stated flat-out to the glasses guy that the reason he could not swim was because the water did not like him. In which the blonde-haired boy replied with "Its alright, Rei-chan, iI/i still like yooooouuu," nuzzling the the blue-haired boy's cheek in an attempt to make him uncomfortable. iIt was true though. The water shared everything with the black-haired boy just as he shared everything with the water/i. After further speculation however the glasses guy decided that his swimsuit was not beautiful enough and that was the reason the water continued to reject him.

And so they all went swimsuit-shopping together. The black-haired boy asked the others how he looked, in order to conclude whether or not his trunks would be sexy enough to impress his guilty pleasure. The fitting room next to the one the black-haired boy was in opened suddenly. iHey look the red-haired boy. Now's my chance/i. They both stared into eachother's eyes intently for a moment before the red-haired boy dragged the black-haired boy off somewhere to talk. iIs he going to confess to me?/i the black-haired boy couldn't help but wonder. iWell he should/i. The red-haired boy admitted that he wanted to swim with the black-haired boy again. However the black-haired boy refused and pretended not to care just to see how the red-haired boy would react to his actions.

Suddenly the black-haired boy was pushed up against a metal fence at the hands of the red-haired boy. The red-haired boy slowly inched closer and closer to the black-haired boy's face. iIs he going to kiss me again? The water will be pissed when it finds out./i But at that moment the black-haired boy did not really mind whether the water approved of the red-haired boy or not. Besides he ienjoyed/i its punishments after all. If that sexy red-haired beast wanted to steal his lips's virginity for a second time the black-haired boy would easily give in. However when he realized the red-haired boy wasn't going to make the first move he decided not to betray the water's trust once again and released himself from the red-haired boy's grip. The black-haired boy had already accepted that the red-haired boy had won their race. He felt secretly happy for him, due to the pain he had caused the red-haired boy in their iprevious race/i. And he wanted the red-haired boy to be happy too. Which is why he spoke the truth loud and clear as to make sure the red-haired boy caught everything he said. He stood up shaking off the other boy's hand and told him that he would agree to racing with him in tournaments. But if the red-haired boy lost he had to promise that he would not cry this time. iBecause the black-haired boy would be waiting for him when it was all over./i And if the red-haired boy did win again maybe just maybe the black-haired boy would be forgiven?

The red-haired boy scoffed at the black-haired boy and explained that he was different from the high-spirited little boy the black-haired boy had once known. However that would not stop the black-haired boy. If the red-haired boy won, if that could at least return the smile to his once optimistic face, even that would be enough to set the black-haired boy free.


	4. Chapter 4

HaruRin Crackfic Part 4

After the two boys parted the black-haired boy had finally come up with a solution. He decided to agree to teaching the blue-haired boy how to swim properly. However he was not doing it for the glasses guy. The black-haired boy knew that their team needed four swimmers in order to compete in relays and tournaments. And in his dire time of need he could not simply pass up such an opportunity. If it meant he got to see his guilty pleasure on a more regular basis he was more than willing to help out the glasses guy. So the glasses guy finally learned how to swim.

After that the red-haired girl and the blonde-haired boy decided they should all go to a deserted island that they would then stake a claim on to scare off trespassers, and hold a training camp so that she could secretly stalk her brother who's swim team just happened to be using a pool there. Once they arrived they immediately started practicing. The blue-haired boy however was feeling heavily discouraged and self-conscious about his swimming. He was constantly worried endlessly about how he looked in the water. He secretly wished for the blonde-haired boy to praise him. However even when the blonde-haired boy told him he did a good job and held him tightly in his warm embrace, the blue-haired boy still did not feel he was living up to the others's expectations. _He's only praising me because I'm a beginner_, he sighed softly, with a discouraged look on his usually confident face.

That night the boys each picked tents to sleep in. However the blonde-haired boy bluntly stated that he did not in fact, want to share a tent with the blue-haired boy. This just made the glasses guy feel even more self-conscious. The black-haired boy on the other hand was completely fine with it. After all this way he would not have to worry about the green-haired boy sneaking into his tent and trying to hit on him in his sleep.

The fact that the blonde-haired boy refused to sleep with him made the blue-haired boy feel even more pathetic. Maybe he just wasn't beautiful enough to accept the blonde-haired boy's affections. Due to poor self-confidence and the fact that the blonde-haired boy would not sleep with him the blue-haired boy subconsciously tried to drown himself in the middle of a huge storm. He had himself pretty highly-convinced however that his reasons for leaving the tent were to get in some late-night practice. _As stupid and idiotic as he knew that was._

When the black-haired boy woke up he felt something amiss and decided to go into the storm and check things out. The blonde-haired boy eagerly followed behind, curious as to where the older boy was going so late in the middle of the night. When they realized that their friends were in trouble they both ran blindly through the storm into the ocean to retrieve their lovers. Or in the black-haired boy's case, his _wanna-be lover_.  
By the time the blonde-haired boy and the glasses guy got back, they realized that they had ended up on a separate part of the island. The blue-haired boy felt uber-guilty about what he had done, endangering the lives of all four of them for his own selfish reasons. The blonde-haired boy did not mind though. Even so the blue-haired boy continued to apologize in which the blonde-haired boy responded in leaving a soft, gentle kiss upon the other boy's lips. _So the blonde-haired boy really did love him, after all._ The blue-haired boy blushed madly and the blonde-haired boy smiled, the usual laughter showing in his cheery expression. "Sh-shouldn't we return to meet up with the others now?" he eventually managed to utter out, still in shock from the blonde boy's actions. "Aw. Don't worry about them Rei-chan. They probably won't be back for a while anyway." The blonde-haired boy responded a mischievous glint shone in his bright pink eyes. He then moved in closer to the blue-haired boy until their bare chests were touching, and he stared contently into the blue-haired boy's violet eyes. "I won't tell you if you don't."

After the black-haired boy retrieved the green-haired boy from the ocean he quickly checked his pulse. The black-haired boy fell to the ground exhausted before shaking the green-haired boy and calling out to him. "Makoto. Come on. Wake up. I know you're not dead. Makoto? Makoto!" The black-haired boy sighed heavily. This was going to be more difficult than he thought. After a moment of hesitation he decided to give the green-haired boy CPR. He knew there was a good chance that the green-haired boy was faking just so that he could receive the sacred gift of his stalker crush's lips upon his own. The black-haired boy decided it was better to be safe than sorry though. After all, it _was_ what the green-haired boy wanted. The water was definitely going to punish him later, but once again he thought nothing of it. So when his lips were about to reach the green-haired boy's mouth and he suddenly woke up the black-haired boy confirmed that his suspicions had been true. The green-haired boy got nervous at the last second though and chickened out. The green-haired boy didn't know the black-haired boy's secret though. _Keep dreaming Makoto, Rin already claimed ownership of these lips long ago._

The red-haired boy had himself convinced that the reason he wanted to race the black-haired boy was so that he could become the best and fulfill his late father's dream of being in the Olympics. The red-haired boy's gray-haired henchman knew that this was not entirely true though and that the red-haired boy was hiding more than he let on. The gray-haired henchman was becoming awfully worried about his red-haired sempai due to his strange behavior and the fact that he was no longer putting all his effort into his practice lately. _There must have been something holding him back_. The gray-haired boy so-desperately wanted to know what was bothering his sempai so much. He just wanted the red-haired boy to cheer up. But none of his kind words ever worked. It made him feel like a useless henchman who couldn't even carry out a task as simple as making his master feel better. He wished the red-haired boy could take his mind off of what was bothering him so much for just a split second. Though he had already suspected the red-haired boy's secret.

The time had finally come. The moment the black-haired boy had been waiting for for so long. He was finally able to see the red-haired boy's sizzling hot sexy vampire face once more. "Ready to race, b****?" the red-haired boy smirked with his sexy pointed teeth. "Anytime," the black-haired boy replied with a calm yet satisfied look in his sparkly blue eyes. The red-haired boy claimed victory yet again. This time however he declared that he would never swim with the black-haired boy again for as long as he lived, not even in the afterlife where everything was supposed to be all sunshine and rainbow water. The black-haired boy did not care about losing the tournament. He really didn't. But the red-haired boy's words stung him, creating a deep wound in his heart. The spark that had initiated when he had laid eyes upon the red-haired boy immediately died down and flickered out, leaving his eyes blank and more expressionless than usual. He just wanted to leave this place and drown himself in his bathtub. He knew the water would surely be pleased to carry out the task. After all he had been feeling awful comfortable around his guilty pleasure lately. He probably deserved to receive today's _punishment_. He felt like he had just lost something precious to him. _Something even more precious than the water's gentle touch against his bare skin_. He was supposed to be free now. _Whatever that meant_. But instead he just felt like he was being weighed down even further by his beloved water's suffocating chains of wrath that prevented him from reaching the surface to retrieve the air that was cruelly being forced from his lungs.

Ever since the _little incident_ the black-haired boy felt the emptiness rise inside his chest again. He thought he had conquered this feeling. But it suddenly came flowing right back to him from its hiding place within his heart. He could not hide the truth from himself any longer. _He loved the red-haired boy. He really did._There was no point in pretending it was just a "guilty pleasure" anymore at this point. He felt utterly defeated. Like his fragile heart had been pierced in two by his aquatic lover. _No,_ he shook his head to clear his thoughts. _It was not the water's fault_. But still. It had always felt like the water was the one thing that always got in the way of his true feelings, preventing him from ever getting close to anyone. After all, it always _had_ been the possessive type. Just as he had so easily accepted that it always was and always would be the only one for him. However, the way he truly felt not only about the water, but perhaps _someone else as well_ had gotten distorted somewhere over a long period of time. In fact, he was starting to feel that the water was the thing stopping him from facing the red-haired boy all along. It always got jealous, and angry, and clingy whenever he had tried to get close to anyone. And he always just let it. He let it take control of his mind, his soul, his body... And he had not once asked himself whether this was truly what he wanted or not...because the answer was simple. He had vowed his life to the water. To love, cherish, and stay by its side forever. This whole time, the only thing getting in the way of his true motives was the water and its obsessive love of him. Of course, he still cared about it. It had always been with him. And he had always been with it. But was it truly _the one thing he desired most_...?


	5. Chapter 5

HaruRin Crackfic Part 5

When the others realized the black-haired boy had left without saying anything the red-haired girl started panicking after explaining that she had secretly signed them up for a relay the red-haired boy would be participating in, behind their backs and they were totally okay with it.

For the sake of their beloved black-haired brodude the boys agreed to swim in the relay even though they had little to no time at all to practice for it. The glasses guy decided it was worth a chance even though they were going in at the last minute. _He believes he can fly... Due to his secret magical butterfly powers. And high intellect._

So they all broke into the black-haired boy's house since he wasn't home. Then they left a long, drawn-out, sappy message on his voicemail telling him how much they loved him and wanted to swim with him and feed him fishies. And that the bath water was getting lonely and jealous without him. That was mostly just the blonde-haired boy's way of trying to bribe him into coming home though.

When the black-haired boy finally decided to come home he found the green-haired boy sleeping in his house awaiting the arrival of his stalker crush. Then after stealing his phone back from him the black-haired boy listened to the corny message over and over and over again until he finally decided that his friends were the ones who needed him most right now and he would participate in the relay with them.

The gray-haired henchman hurriedly rushed to the red-haired boy and explained to him that the other colorfully-haired boys were participating in the relay. And before the gray-haired boy had a chance to catch his breath the red-haired boy rushed off, leaving his gray-haired henchman behind in the dust.

The red-haired boy carefully observed the other boys's performances, getting irritated and ticked off at the sight of the blue-haired boy racing in _his_ place. That spot was _his_. And it had always been _his_. That blue-haired guy was nothing but a replacement interfering with _his_ team.

The black-haired boy caught the red-haired boy's glance and they stared at eachother for a mere second before the black-haired boy started his race. With the help of his friends he had become encouraged and gave it his all this time, the red-haired boy carefully watching his every move.

After the black-haired boy won the relay and made it into regionals the red-haired boy stared longingly at the others, wishing deep within his heart that he could rush up to them and join them, desiring to take back his original spot on their team. _So he could once again stand side by side with the black-haired boy. And this time never leave him again._

The gray-haired henchman continually tried to cheer the red-haired boy up but to no avail. He thought that the red-haired boy could move on now. However the red-haired boy was lying before when he said that. But how could he ever face his _true feelings_? After all he didn't even know whether the black-haired boy would return them or not.

The blonde-haired boy dragged everyone off to a festival to take the black-haired boy's mind off of things. However little did he know the blonde-haired had boy had other tricks hidden up his sleeve.

The blue-haired boy spotted the red-haired boy among the crowd and quickly notified the blonde-haired boy. This gave the blonde-haired boy a brilliant idea in which he'd set up the black-haired boy and the red-haired boy on a secret date.

"Alright, Rei-chan. So this is how it's gonna work. First we blindfold them then we somehow get them in the same exact spot at the same exact time and handcuff them to eachother so they can't escape. And then it'll just be a matter of time before they start making out," he explained determinedly with an encouraged look on his face. "You stalk Rin-chan, while I keep an eye on Haru-chan. All clear?"

The blonde-haired boy put a blindfold on the black-haired boy's face and dragged him off with him telling him that he wanted to show him a "surprise" and that there was "absolutely no peeking." However the black-haired boy quickly detected that something was up by the strange way the blonde-haired boy acted. He always acted strange of course. That was just a part of the blonde-haired boy's over-excitable happy-go-lucky personality. He was acting a bit _too strange_ today however.

The blonde-haired boy and the glasses guy texted eachother in secret code, while the blue-haired boy tracked down the red-haired boy, getting ready to lure in the bait any second now. He would attack the red-haired boy from behind when he got his chance and then quickly cover his eyes.

After receiving a reply from the glasses guy on the red-haired boy's surroundings the blonde-haired boy whispered the plan to the green-haired boy so they get ready hunt the red-haired boy down and handcuff him to the black-haired boy. However by the time the glasses guy replied again it was too late. The red-haired boy had left before he had gotten the chance to launch his secret ninja attack.

As the red-haired boy stood by the gate to his old elementary school he started reminiscing about past events, his teammates and best friends in the whole world. _But most of all the black-haired boy_. He couldn't contain these feelings much longer and ran off before he started to have an emotional breakdown in a public place where anyone passing by could see how pathetic he looked in his current state.

Later that night the black-haired boy friend-zoned the green-haired boy while explaining that he was glad that he was always there for him. He explained how he used to not think he needed a reason to swim, but how his heart had shattered to pieces after the last words the red-haired boy spoke to him. However the others made everything better and filled up the emptiness that resided at the bottom of his heart. Finally thanks to these boys he was a able to smile, if only for a short while.

After they found out the red-haired boy was participating in the regionals as well the black-haired boy felt even more encouraged to swim. Even if the red-haired boy still held a grudge against him.

However he had still not confronted the water about his feelings yet. And it was not pleased to find out that the black-haired boy was having even more thoughts about that _red-haired scum_.

"Haruka. You're doing it again," the water cried to itself. "Quit lying to yourself. Quit lying to _me_. You haven't forgotten about me, have you? And even after all the S and M therapy I give you, you still never change. You continue to betray me. Again. And again. And again. Why...? Don't you love me? DON'T YOU LOVE ME?!" it shrieked, pinning the black-haired boy to the bottom of its depths. He coughed and spluttered struggling to catch his breath as the water continued to hold him down, rubbing his face seductively as it embraced him and performed liquid bondage rituals upon his half-naked body. Suddenly the black-haired boy regained his strength and pushed the water off of him. The water floated backwards in surprise. "I..its my turn..." the black-haired boy managed to choke out.

"What was that?" the water asked surprisedly.

"I said its _my turn_ to be the seme."

"H-haruka..." the water blushed shyly, its vulnerable side coming out, "Do you really mean that?"

It was true. The water acted ruthless towards the black-haired boy half the time. But when rubbed the right way it could be easily taken advantage of, exposing its rarely-seen softer side.

They danced together pressing up closely against eachother's soft bodies, their souls slowly meshing together, for the very first and last time, _truly becoming one with one another_. The water cried softly as the black-haired held it close his chest, apologizing for its selfishness and all the times it had hurt him and brought physical harm to his unprotected body. But even though it had taken this long for it to break down and apologize he could easily forgive it for its selfishness. He had never realized how much pain he had caused it. After all, the only thing it truly desired was his love. And someday he knew he would have to leave it. Because it was not a physical being. It could _not_ stay by his side forever because it had no true physical form. But instead of returning its feelings and cherishing the time he had left with it he had eventually started to move on from its love and form _true_ feelings for someone. Yes. He hadn't forgotten _the pact_. But that was why he was fulfilling it right now.

"Its just like you said before. You are already a part of me. And I am already a part of you. From now on we'll never be apart. You will become a part of me. And then I'll never be able to leave you behind again," he whispered gently to it as their souls truly meshed together and the water's presence absorbed into the black-haired boy's body, its figure slowly fading as his feelings became its feelings and his thoughts became its thoughts. From now on they'd share everything with one another. And they'd never be apart again. "Thank you...Haruka..." it muttered through choked sobs, "_I love you_." Those were the last words it spoke to him before they became one with eachother. And then the black-haired little boy was free to pursue the red-haired boy. The water could not object his decisions any longer. He felt what it felt. And it felt what he felt. So as long as it was what he wanted, it was what the water desired as well.

The glasses dude felt like nothing would ever be resolved between the red-haired boy and the black-haired boy unless he did something about it. So he decided to meddle with the past in order to change the future. If the others weren't going to confront the red-haired boy he'd just have to go and find out for himself.

"Hello _red-haired vampire guy_," the blue-haired boy started.

"_You_." _The bastard who had stolen__**his**__spot on the team. Oh he was so not getting off with such a crime that easily. Not while the red-haired boy was around. The guy who stole__**his**__spot next to the black-haired boy._

The blue-haired boy interrogated the red-haired rebel much to his endless frustration. "Fess up b****. What do you want from Haruka-senpai?! You're the reason he's been feeling so depressed lately! You know that right?!"

"What about _you_? You stole _my_ spot on the old team."

"I just want them to _accept me_ as a member of their team."

After their confrontation, the red-haired boy became jealous and disheartened by the blue-haired boy's words that he spoke with such confidence and started faltering during practice. He was becoming discouraged little by little. His mind was far from being at ease and the negative thoughts got in the way of his practice.

The night before regionals the black-haired boy and the green-haired boy shared a bedroom, while the blonde-haired boy shared a bedroom with the blue-haired boy. And then the blonde-haired boy quietly got out of bed and snuck under the blue-haired boy's covers. Then they had a secret late-night make-out session before retreating back to their own beds. Which turned out being pointless in the first place because neither of them stayed in their beds for long before taking separate late-night strolls.

The blue-haired boy met up with the red-haired boy once again, but this time it was the red-haired boy's turn to talk. The red-haired boy confessed that he had his own reasons for keeping his distance. Swimming without _him_ nearby just didn't feel right. He didn't feel encouraged to fight anymore. Without the boy he loved by his side, his future crumbled apart before his very eyes and before long he just could not stand being away any longer. But he was scared to face his true feelings and fess up to the black-haired boy. Nothing he did felt right anymore. Because _everything_ he did reminded him of what he had left behind. _The one thing he could not have_. It ate away at his emotions day by day until he finally couldn't handle the pain any longer. He was scared to face his old teammates and to approach the black-haired boy. _But after he raced the black-haired boy he felt alive again, He felt fully encouraged to swim again solely because of__**him**__.__**He**__was the one who replenished the red-haired boy's fighting spirit, but the red-haired boy was afraid to admit it._

After the red-haired boy fully explained himself to the glasses guy, he wished the blue-haired boy luck and told him not to embarass himself in front of the team..._not like__**he**__had_. Then he walked away apologizing for causing the blue-haired boy trouble.

Before the tournament started the red-haired boy's orange-haired swim captain pulled him to the side to talk. The red-haired boy was supposed to participate in the relay today. However the orange-haired guy decided to move the red-haired boy out of the relay since he was not focusing properly on practice lately and his mind had clearly been elsewhere.

The red-haired boy became discouraged and crest-fallen at the news that came to him so suddenly. There was nothing he could do about it. The decision had already been made. He would not be allowed to see the black-haired boy after all the courage he had built up to show his face to him once more. He wanted to scream, frustration taking over his whole body. Everything he had done and worked so hard for had all just come crashing down on him in the end. This isn't what he had signed up for. He wanted to go out there again and face the black-haired boy again and give it his all. And he promised himself he wouldn't run away this time. Now he couldn't even do that.

When the other boys found out that their red-haired friend was not participating in the relay they all quickly noted that something was very very wrong. After the red-haired boy finished his swimming they ran off to find him and find out what was wrong.

The gray-haired henchman tried his very best to encourage the red-haired boy and cheer him up only to get slapped in the face with the red-boy's harsh words. The gray-haired henchman only wanted his master to feel better. But all his efforts only made the master feel worse. His dreams were already crushed from the start and his chances of pursuing his goal were over.

..._however_...

The black-haired boy got sad and misty-eyed when he found out he wouldn't be able to swim with the red-haired boy. The red-haired boy had been his motivation up until this point in time. So the blue-haired boy decided to tell the black-haired boy what he had learned last night, even if it was not for him to say.

"Haruka-senpai. The only reason Rin-san's been avoiding you is because he's been scared of confronting and conveying his true feelings to you. But no matter what he did those feelings never went away. He's wanted to swim with Haruka-senpai all along."

"...How do you know that?" the black-haired boy pondered.

"Because, I feel the exact same way," the glasses guy replied casting a glance at the blonde-haired boy who perked up, slightly blushing at this statement with a smile of pure love on his warm, adorable face.

"The race isn't what's important. What _does_ matter is the way you truly feel about Rin-san. You're the only one who can take away his pain! Now hurry! Go after your man, Haruka-senpai!"

The black-haired boy's eyes lit up as if the light that had once gone out had once again been ignited. He ran looking everywhere until he finally understood and started running to the old cherry blossom tree. There he was.

"What do you want?!" the red-haired boy snapped as the black-haired boy approached him. "Come here to tell me how much of a pathetic wretch I am? huh? Well go ahead! Laugh at me, dammit!"

"Wait, Rin," the black-haired boy started.

"What the hell do you want from me?!"

"I've found my reason..."

"SHUT UP, B****."

"...the reason I swim..."

"I thought I told you to shut the f*** up!"

The red-haired boy knocked the black-haired boy to the ground, as he grabbed hold of the boy trying to pin him to the ground. And the two young men rolled around playfully in the dirt. The black-haired boy actually enjoyed this quite a bit and was somewhat hoping the red-haired boy was trying to get into his pants. Suddenly the red-haired boy's hands gripped the black-haired boy's neck. A fierce look shown in his crimson eyes, like the light of a newly-lit flame. His face was beautiful, clouded with a thick layer of ice that hid away his true emotions. Which is exactly why the black-haired boy needed so desperately to save him. This reminded the black-haired boy of the time the water had tried to strangle him. _Yes, that's right_. And the same emotions he shared with the water _then_ showed clearly in the red-haired boy's piercing gaze _now_.

"Rin, please listen to me."

"SHUT UP!"

Then suddenly, the red-haired boy caught sight of a message scrawled into the sand.

_I love you too, Rin_.

His memories flashed back to that day... The day he cowardly ran away, evading his true feelings.

"Rin...that's what you've needed to hear, isn't it?"

Suddenly tears started forming in the red-haired boy's glassy broken eyes. They fell soft and silently onto the black-haired boy's face. _Finally he's showing me his true self_. All the bottled up emotions poured out all at once.

"Why...," the red-haired boy choked back tears ,"why... can't I just be with you?"

A small smile formed on the black-haired boy's lips and he gently brought a hand to the red-haired boy's crest-fallen face.

"Of course you can," the black-haired boy locked lips with the red-haired boy, returning that kiss the he had been waiting so long for. The black-haired boy held the red-haired boy lovingly in his arms for a long while, while the red-haired boy sobbed silently and embracing the the black-haired boy back. "Its okay now, Rin. I'm here." And they stayed like that until the others showed up.

"Ah...are we interrupting anything?" the green-haired boy asked awkwardly when he saw the two entangled in eachother's arms.

"Oh? What's this?" the blonde-haired boy asked teasingly. "Don't worry. Your secrets are safe with me," he said with an evil grin upon his face.

"Congratulations, Haruka-senpai!"

Suddenly the red-haired boy got up off the black-haired boy and brushed himself off, the blush spread bright red across his face. "WHA-ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

"What's wrong Rin...No need to be embarassed..." the black-haired boy put on a slightly subdued face, blushing slightly.

"Will you stop that?! GAAAAAHHH!" the red-haired boy yelled at the black-haired boy.

Then they all started laughing at how ridiculous the red-haired boy was acting. And the red-haired boy started to laugh with them. It was all pretty ridiculous, wasn't it?

Later that night the red-haired boy stayed at the black-haired boy's house. The black-haired boy welcomed the red-haired boy into his bed. They slept warmly next to eachother grasping eachother's hands tightly, embracing their love. The red-haired boy could hardly believe it. It felt as if nothing was real. How everything he had ever wanted had come falling right into his arms and accepted him. There was nothing more he could have asked for than to be there right now, next to the black-haired boy. _For once he felt truly happy_. They were more than just two colorful-haired little boys right now. They were lovers right now. In fact they had already crossed the border long ago without ever realizing it. And they would stay that way forever, never leaving eachother's side again. Now that the red-haired boy had finally gained the black-haired boy back and vice versa nothing could ever stand in his way again. They lay there staring peacefully and blissfully into eachother's instense gazes, longing for that love to stay alive forever and never die. And it would. Forever.

"I love you..." the red-haired boy finally let the words leave his lips.

"I love you too," the black-haired boy responded, "...I always have."

The red-haired boy was shocked to hear those last few words... "Ever since I left."

"No..." the black-haired boy pulled himself in close to the red-haired boy's face "ever since I first met you..." his hot breath permeated the red-haired boy's lips and they shared a long passionate kiss. Their faces became hot as they held onto eachother's naked bodies. Then they fell asleep in eachother's arms, never letting go of eachother.

Then they became adults and got married and grew old and died together buried side by side in their backyard and came back to earth reincarnated as marine animals.

THE END.


End file.
